


Night Moves

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Hotch/Reid prompt meme, "Fully consensual somnophilia? As in, where one has the kink and the other is more than willing to consent to him doing his thing while he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Moves

Spencer wakes up slowly, feeling Aaron’s hand gently rubbing his hip.  It’s a favorite way to wake up on a weekend and he stretches a little and debates going back to sleep.  But after listening for a minute to the increase in Aaron’s breathing, he rolls over and greets his lover.

“Morning,” Spencer says, yawning.  “You’re awake early, time izzit?”

“Morning to you, too.  It’s about 6.”  Aaron leans over and kisses him.  “Go back to sleep if you want, it’s the weekend.”

“No, not if you’re awake.  But you brushed your teeth, and I have morning breath -- not fair.”  He kisses Aaron deeply, pulling his minty tongue into his mouth.  “There, that any better?”

“Perfect.  Your breath always smells sweet to me,” Aaron says and kisses along Spencer’s jaw.

“Hmm, I either have diabetes or you’re full of it,” Spencer replies, tilting his head back.  “No need to lay it on so thick, Aaron, I’m already naked in your bed.”  They kiss for another minute and then Spencer moves away and puts his hand on Aaron’s chest.  “We have a little bit of time before Mini-Hulk wakes up, don’t we?  Can I talk with you about something?”

“Of course, what?” Aaron leans back and offers his shoulder for Spencer to cuddle into.  When he doesn’t, Aaron rolls towards him, so they’re facing each other.

“Okay.  I love you, Aaron and I trust you and I know that you love me.  And because of that, I think we can be honest with each and I think we can do things with and to each other and that’s part of having an adult relationship.  Are you with me so far?” Spencer searches Aaron’s face, and reaches over to rub his eyebrows which are pulling together.  “Relax, please?  This isn’t a big deal, just talking.”

“I am relaxed and I love you and all that stuff.  So….what’s this about?”

“I have noticed that you enjoy touching me when I’m sleeping.  Which is nice, sometimes I wake up a little and you’re petting me and it’s very nice.  I think, however, that you may be feeling more than just affection for me?  I think you may be sexually aroused.  Right?” Spencer rubs Aaron’s shoulder as he talks, looking for Aaron’s reaction.

It’s mixed with a bit of embarrassment, but surprisingly, the look on Aaron’s face is mainly relief. “You’re not upset?”

“No, Aaron, it’s fine.  As far as paraphilias go, this is a pretty minor, harmless one.  And I trust you completely, so I think it’ll be fine.  We just need to figure out what you want and how to accommodate it.” Spencer leans forward and kisses Aaron softly.  “Was this something you shared with Haley?”

He sighs.  “Not really.  I think she knew a bit.  Sort of figured there was something, like you did, but we didn’t talk about it.”

“Okay, that’s fine.  She may have been embarrassed to ask.  So as far as what you would like and what we agree to do, do you want to tell me what you’d like or do you want me to make suggestions?  I know that you touch me when I’m sleeping and I know you masturbate, right?”

Aaron nods and grins sheepishly.  “Yeah.  I try not to disturb you, but I’m sure I probably wake you up.  I’m not sure what’s more disturbing, if I wake you up by cleaning you up or if you wake up … sticky.”

“I prefer being cleaned up, thank you.  It’s fine, when I’m asleep, you can masturbate on me, I’m fine with that.  Just please do clean me up.”  Spencer thinks silently for a minute, looking up.  “So that probably won’t wake me up at all.  Or at least not much.  I think it’s a given that if we’re  home from a long case and really exhausted, then we won’t do this at all, right?  Or if I tell you ‘nothing tonight’ or something like that, then nothing happens.”

“Of course, Spencer.  This is fine, it’s very generous of you and you’re terrific,” Aaron leans over and kisses him again.

“Well, not so fast, let’s keep going.  In the past, you’ve woke me up by blowing me.  Was that just a very good morning, or is the sleeping part of it something you enjoy?”

Aaron seems unable to stop grinning and says, “Well I do like the reaction, but, yeah, that’s something too, I guess.  Does it bother you?  Has it been upsetting you?  I’ve really been overstepping my bounds.”

“No, no, no, not at all or not too much; I would say something if I were upset.  Now I just want to figure this out.  So, you could do it other than to wake me up.  I’m sure I’d wake up, but you wouldn’t need to plan it that way.  I think in general, we should also say that not within an hour of the alarm going off because I won’t be able to go back to sleep.  And not if I’m obviously dreaming, because that means I’m sleeping deeply and probably need it.  Not that you’d necessarily be able to tell.”  Spencer looks at Aaron to see if he has any ideas.

Aaron smiles and brushes hair off Spencer’s forehead.  “I can always tell when you’re dreaming.  You twitch like a puppy who’s dreaming.  If I think you’re having a nightmare, I wake you, of course.  Otherwise, I just listen to you murmur and let you kick me.”

“Oh, sorry I kick you and thanks for waking me.  Okay, well, I think we’d both agree that it’s not a good idea for you to try to have me give you oral sex while I’m asleep.” Spencer raises an eyebrow.

Aaron pulls back as much as his pillow will allow.  “No, of course not.  I don’t know which is worse, having you suffocate or bite me.”

Spencer smiles and says, “I’m not looking forward to either one, so that’s out.”  He moves closer to Aaron and asks, “Do you want to fuck me when I’m sleeping?”  Spencer smiles when he feels Aaron’s cock twitch against his belly.  “I think that’s a yes.  Okay, let’s think about this.”

“You don’t have to agree to that, Spencer, you’ve already agreed to a lot,” Aaron says, and kisses down Spencer’s neck. 

“Well, let’s talk it through, we’ve come this far.  Overall, I don’t have any particular issues.  I’d suggest that you do this only if we’ve made love earlier in the evening because I’m more likely to still be somewhat relaxed.  And you’ll use a lot of lube and go slow, right?” Spencer moves his shoulder to give Aaron more room to nibble on his shoulder.

“Absolutely.  You sure you okay with that?” Aaron pulls back so he can look at Spencer’s face.  “You can change your mind at any time – you should definitely have a safeword.”

“That’s probably a good idea.  I’ve never been sexually assaulted, even in all the times I’ve been a hostage.  And I don’t dream about being raped, not even when I dream about Tobias, but I suppose if I’m dreaming about him I could end up confused or have a panic attack.”   Spencer smiles and says, “Elephant.  That’s my safeword.”

Aaron has voiced he’s uncomfortable when Spencer refers to him as ‘Tobias’ rather than ‘Hankel,’ but now isn’t the time for that discussion again.  “Okay, if you ever say 'elephant' while we’re having sex, I’m definitely stopping.”

Spencer rolls on top of Aaron and pushes his hips against him for a minute, trading kisses.  “This is nice, too.  I don’t mind waking up early for this.”  Spencer suddenly pulls back and says, “Oh, but another thought, sorry.  Aaron, we are talking about the end of my digestive system and normally if we’re going to have sex, I do keep track of timing and do a little prep work. So you’re warned.”

“Wow, you and your sexy talk.  Got it.” he pulls Spencer back down and they go back to slow, lazy kisses until there’s a knock at the door.

“Dad?  Daddy?  Are you awake?  I’m hungry,” Jack whispers loudly outside turning the knob on the locked door.

“Yeah, Jack, we’re up.  Be right there,” Aaron kisses Spencer again and rolls him off.  “Sorry, but he does have a play date later, so we have some time this afternoon.  And maybe you can tell me something that you’re interested in doing.”

Spencer gets out of bed and grabs his pants off the floor.  “After cock-blocking mini-Hulk leaves? Hmm, interesting and certainly fair.”  He raises an eyebrow and grins.  “I’m a little curious about bondage.  Just play, nothing too much.  I kind of like the idea of one of your pretty neck ties and then later in the week you’d wear it to work and we’d both know what we did with it before.”

Hotch freezes for a minute and then strides across the room and pulls Spencer into a tight embrace, grinding his erection against his lover.  “How did I end up so lucky to get you?”

“Don’t know,” Spencer replies, kissing him.  “We both were lucky.”

They’re interrupted again by a pounding on the door.  “DAAAAD!  I’m sooo hungry, I want some of Spencer’s special cereal mix!”

“You need to go make the special cereal mix, I guess,” Aaron says, giving Spencer one last kiss as they leave their bedroom.  “I didn’t know you want to be tied up, Spencer.  Might be fun,” he whispers.

Spencer stops in front of him and quietly says, “Who said I was the one who would be tied up?”


End file.
